Question: One-half of one-seventh of $T$ equals one-third of one-fifth of 90. What is the value of $T$?
Solution: From the problem, we write the equation \[\frac{1}{2}\cdot\frac{1}{7}\cdot T=\frac{1}{3}\cdot\frac{1}{5}\cdot90.\]Simplifying, we have  \begin{align*}
\frac{1}{14}\cdot T&=\frac{1}{15}\cdot90 \quad \implies \\
\frac{1}{14} \cdot T &=6 \quad \implies \\
T &= \boxed{84}.
\end{align*}